Slave Of Love (Chansoo)
by Doraasuex
Summary: Tentang Kyungsoo yang diselingkuhi kekasihnya tentang Chanyeol bucinnya Kyungsoo #Chansoo slight #Hunkai


Absurd Reading

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kyungsoo-yaaaa".

"Chagiyaaaa"

Teriak pria bertubuh bongsor dengan tampang cengengesan menghampiri teman mungilnya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang setajam silet.

"Jangan panggil aku chagiyaaa..aku sudah punya pacar!!! Dan kita sekarang berada di mall. Apa urat malu mu sudah putus bodoh!!".

Pria tinggi tersebut mengembungkan pipinya dengan bibir mencebik kesal.

"Aku tidak malu! Kalau begitu putuskan saja pacarmu lalu jadi pacarku dan katakan i love you padaku".

Chanyeol itu pria yang tampan dan baik hati. Andai dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol lebih dulu dari pada kekasihnya, Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung menerima Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melengos mendengar perkataan teman edannya.

"Kalau kamu terus mengatakan itu. Aku akan menjauhimu dan membencimu!"

"Jangan..jangan jauhi aku Kyungsoo-ya .. Aku akan selalu sabar menantimu,walau aku harus menunggu dudamu chagiyaaa"

"Yakk diam kau! Lihat orang-orang menatap kita terus. Kau benar-benar memalukan!". Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan pria bertubuh bongsor untuk menghindari tatapan makhluk-makhluk kepo disekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba langkah pria mungil tersebut terhenti. Ia melihat seorang pria sexy berkulit tan sedang bergelayut manja di lengan pria berkulit putih.

Tangan pria mungil itu mengepal, tubuhnya terlihat bergemetar. Tiba-tiba dunia pria mungil itu menjadi gelap .

Sangat gelap..

Kyungsoo menghempaskan jemari besar Chanyeol yang menutupi penglihatan Kyungsoo dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

"Cup..cup.. baby jangan di lihat ya.. Sini ada dada bidang abang Chanyeol yang tampan nan bersahaja ini siap untuk dijadikan sandaran".

Kyungsoo mengabaikan ocehan Chanyeol. Lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju dua sosok yang sedang bermesraan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, badan mungil tersebut tiba-tiba melayang.

Chanyeol membopong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari dalam mall.

"Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Lepaskan aku! Ingin ku cakar wajah tampan si Jongin itu" Kyungsoo memukuli punggung Chanyeol yang sembarangannya mengangkutnya seperti karung beras.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh gembul Kyungsoo,lalu mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang mengembung kesal.

"Tenanglah wahai hati yang sedang patah. Abang paham. Pasti tanganmu ini gatal pengen ngehajar dan bibir hatimu ini pasti gatal ingin menghujat. Iyakan?"

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. Tangan mungilnya menggaplok kepala pria bongsor yang berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Dia anggap itu pukulan cinta. Yak Chanyeol memang seorang bucin.

"Jangan panggil dirimu abang. Menjijikkan. Tentu saja aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada Jongin yang berselingkuh dariku. Aku tidak menyangka dia seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya dia menutupi ke uke'annya dengan memacariku".

Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol berlari masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Pria tersebut lalu menggunakan kacamata hitamnya. Menjetikkan jarinya dan terkekeh. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan ngeri.

Dalam benak Kyungsoo, dia yang diselingkuhin kenapa Chanyeol yang jadi gila.

"Aku punya ide Kyungsoo-ya. Bagaimana kalau kita datangi saja rumahnya. Lalu kita tangkap basah mereka lalu kau pukul wajah Jongin, aku akan pukul selingkuhannya. Bagaimana ideku cemerlang bukan?"

"Are you ready baby?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"READY!!!" suara tiga pria dari kursi penumpang membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menutupi telinganya.

Tiga pria tersebut adalah Suho,Baekhyun dan Luhan. Saat mendengar curahan hati seorang Kyungsoo di grup Pecinta Pororo itu. Mereka yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo dengan semangat yang berkobar ingin andil dalam acara balas dendam ini.

"Ternyata mereka serumah huweee..makanya Kyungi nggak pernah boleh sama Jongin main kerumahnya..huweee" Kyungsoo mencubiti badan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Chanyeol yang dicubitin cuma meringis sambil mesem-mesem.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin. Tidak butuh waktu lama , Jongin ngebuka pintu tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget menemukan sosok mungil kekasihnya berdiri diluar pintu dengan tangan berkacak di pinggang.

"Kyungsoo kamu tau darimana tempat tinggalku?" Jongin mencoba menghalangi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang ingin menerobos masuk.

Kyungsoo tidak menggubris pertanyaan pria tampan di depannya.

"Minggir! Aku mau masuk!". Ucapnya tegas.

"Rumahku sangat berantakan sayang" ucap Jongin dengan lembut.

"CHANYEOL..." teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat jongin terkejut. .

Munculah Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya tanpa banyak bicara dia mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga tersungkur.

"Good boy" Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Chanyeol sebagai hadiah untuk kehebatannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" namja berkulit putih keluar dari sebuah ruangan . menatap tajam Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Pria tersebut lalu membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Huweeee Sehun. Pria tinggi itu menyakitiku". Jongin menangis sesenggukkan. Kyungsoo melongo melihat mantan kekasihnya yang biasanya manly ternyata manja seperti ini.

Sedangkan pria berkulit putih yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu menatap tajam Chanyeol. Tangannya terlihat mengepal. Begitupula Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan ancang-ancang kudanya.

"Yakk kita lihat guys..sepertinya akan terjadi baku hantam disini" teriakan Baekhyun merusak suasana yang sedang dalam garis tegang. Pria tersebut muncul dengan handycam ditangannya di ikuti oleh Luhan dan Suho dibelakangnya.

"Awwwwwwwwww"

tiba-tiba Sehun menjerit, ternyata dia mendapat tendangan diam-diam dari Chanyeol. Tepat mengenai anu-nya . iya di ANU-nya. Nggak perlu dijelasinkan?.

"Yak pemirsa ..kalian lihat pria tinggi itu dengan liciknya menendang harta berharga seorang pria itu tanpa aba-aba. Sungguh sangat licik". Setelah itu Baekhyun mendapat pukulan di kepalanya dari Suho.

"Kau ada di pihak mana bodoh?" bisik Suho kesal dengan teman absurdnya ini.

"Kita putus Kim Jongin . aku benci kamu!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu dari atas kepala Kyungsoo. Kemasan testpack bertuliskan 'SENSITIVE'. Kali ini ulah Luhan. Membuat dua orang pelaku perselingkuhan itu melongo.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kursi lalu melemparkan kursi tersebut ke arah jendela rumah Jongin.

Pranggg

"Yakkk sialan kau Park Chanyeol hampir saja mengenai wajah tampanku" Teriak Baekhyun heboh ,lalu kembali berbicara pada handycamnya.

"Hampir saja kena ya guys . Lihat ini acara putus yang paling hebohkan. Ini aku rekomendasikan untuk kalian semua. Bila pasangan kalian selingkuh,cara ini bisa dicoba. Kalau bisa lebih badas lagi yaa".

Chanyeol mendesah kesal dengan ulah sahabat calon pacarnya ini. Dia lalu membopong keluar tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih menangis.

"Daebak..daebak"

Luhan terus bertepuk tangan sambil cengengesan. Sedangkan Suho melempari segepok uangnya ke arah Jongin dan Sehun yang masih melongo .

"Ini saya ganti ya..dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ganti kacanya dengan lapisan emas ya" setelah selesai menaburkan uang dirinya langsung menarik Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih menggila sendiri.

"Yakk sialan park Chanyeol. Kita ditinggal!" Baekyun menjerit heboh saat melihat diluar tidak menemukan mobil Chanyeol.

"Hyung hubungi pilotmu" uja Luhan santai.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian datang helikopter milik Suho. Setelah itu mereka melenggang pulang dengan syantik. Meninggalkan kekacauan yang telah mereka buat.

"Kyungsoo-ya sudah jangan menangis. Kan masih ada aku yang tampan nan bersahaja ini" ujar Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Mencoba meredakan tangisan calon kekasih hatinya ini. Ehem.

"Jongin jahat" ujar Kyungso setelah sesenggukkannya mulai berkurang.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut kedua mata Kyungsoo bergantian. Turun kehidung. Turun ke pipi gembilnya. Chanyeol menatap lembut Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo terlihat bersemu merah.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan luka dihatimu. Percaya padaku. Jadi tolong biarkan aku mencoba masuk kedalam hatimu. Biarkan aku menjadi bucinmu Do Kyungsoo. Be mine? Please.."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik kepala Kyungsoo agar sedikit menjauh. Menangkup pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir hati Kyungsoo.

Chupp

"Saranghae" ucap Chanyeol di sela ciuman mereka.

"Nado saranghae, Chan".

Absurd lagi ya

Semoga suka


End file.
